Until The Night
by gurl3677
Summary: Norman Reedus film! Robert has a friend who is a girl. He wants something with her but he's not the relationship type of guy. He's a cheater. Can he change his ways for her? Will she accept and believe he has? What if his changes comes to late? Reedus/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review! A Norman Reedus Fan Fic. In this movie he plays a guy named Robert. The movie is actually called Until The Night.*_

Paige Jenner was standing in front of the pool table watching some of her friends playing pool. She wasn't really paying attention to their game though. Her thoughts were a million miles away. Like always, she was thinking about Rob. Everyone else called him Robert but Paige. She called him Rob. They had been friends for seven years and during that time, Paige had developed a crush on him but she was shy and would never act on it. Besides, he had been with his girlfriend for two years and tended to go for models. Paige was not model and she knew it. She was pretty but she knew she wasn't beautiful.

" Why do you always look so sad?" Robert's voice came over her, scaring her slightly. She looked to her left as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

" What are you doing here? I thought Mena wanted to go out, just you two." She said. She put her arm around his waist.

" She did." He said. She looked back to the pool table. " We got into a fight, I left."

" You two fight a lot." She said.

" That's cuz she isn't as awesome as you are." He said. Paige smiled and laughed.

" I was getting ready to leave, actually." She said.

" Good, I'm coming over. I'm not feeling the bar scene tonight." He said.

" You want to follow me than?" She asked.

After a few goodbyes, they left the bar together. It wasn't a surprise to their friends. Robert and Paige were best friends and often hung out alone. She was one of the things he fought over with his girlfriend, Mena, that and his need to flirt with every girl he found. She hated that he was so close to Paige, resented their friendship but Robert didn't care. He had fun with Paige and she knew everything about him. She got his perverted, twisted sense of humor and had one of her own. She understood his need for alone time because she needed it too. She'd just smile and shake her head when he was flirting with and hitting on girls.

Robert leaned his head against her back as Paige dug out her keys. She quickly found the one to her apartment and unlocked the door. When he heard the lock click, he stood up straight. Just being at her place was relaxing to him. Paige never pushed him to talk, she got his moods. He was going to have a beer then go to sleep in her bed. She had the most comfortable bed he had ever been in.

" I'm sleeping here tonight." Robert said as they walked in.

" Mena okay with that?" She asked.

" I don't give a shit anymore." He said. He shut and locked her door. Her kitchen was right to the left of the door. The kitchen, dining and living room were an open plan. Paige was moving through her apartment to her couch.

" Right, I heard that before." She said as he walked into her kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out one of the beers that she kept there just for him.

" No, I mean it. I can't take it, Paige. We fight about everything." He said when he closed the door. He faced her and twisted off the cap. " Like tonight," She flipped on the TV as he started towards her. " she wanted to go out so we did. But I said something about you and she just flipped out. She started screaming and hitting me, like punching my arm while I was driving."

" What did you say?" Paige said.

" Not the point." Robert said. " The point is, she was hitting me and going nuts."

" So what are you planning on doing?" Paige asked. Robert sighed as he slipped down next to her. He put his arm around the back of her couch. He took a drink then handed it to her.

" I'm telling her tomorrow that it's over. I'm moving out." He said. She took the beer from him and took a quick drink before handing it back.

" And let me guess, you need a place to say."

" Just for a little bit, like maybe a couple of days to a week." He said. Paige nodded.

" Yeah, alright. I have that other bedroom." She said. Robert smiled as he brought his legs up to the coffee table. He crossed his ankles together.

" Thanks, Babe." He started. " I have to work tomorrow, got a big shoot to do, so I'll be over sometime. I need to get my clothes. I hope she hasn't destroyed any by then." Robert said. Paige laughed.

" Good luck with that." Mena had a problem with destroying his clothes when she was mad.

" I know. Why can't I just find someone who isn't crazy? I just want to hang out with someone that I can care about and who cares about me."

" Oh man, I think I'm going to throw up." Paige said as she stood up. Robert laughed.

" What?" He said with a smile.

" ' I just want someone I can care about who cares about me.' " She said in a mock of his voice. Robert laughed and set his beer down. He grabbed her remote at the same time she walked into her room which was directly across from him. " You sound like such a girl."

" Well I'm sorry I can't be a cold hearted bitch like you." He said. He pushed himself forward. His eyes went right to her ass. She was a hot girl and he was wicked attracted to her, always had been.

" I'm not cold hearted." Paige said. Robert laughed and shut her bedroom door behind him. She moved into her bathroom.

" I love how you point out that you're not cold hearted but you didn't say anything about me calling you a bitch." He said. Her bathroom door was only partially closed. He leaned to the side so he could see her better through her bathroom mirror.

" I am a bitch though." Paige said.

He grinned as she pulled off her shirt. His eyes took in her bare back as she started to unhook her bra. She had a tattoo in between her shoulders and another one on her lower back. He kicked his shoes off, never taking his eyes from her mirror. She picked up a tank top she had resting on the counter and slipped it over her head.

" You're not a bitch, Paige. You're just a rough girl." He said. Paige laughed as her back disappeared behind the tank top. Her hands swept up to pull her hair out of the shirt. She turned around and started towards the door. She was undoing her jeans.

" Isn't that just a nice way of saying I'm a bitch?" She asked. Robert pulled his shirt off and shook his head. " Ah, what are you doing?" She asked. Robert shrugged with another smile.

" Come on, Paige. Your bed is big and super comfortable. It's not like we haven't slept together before." He said. She shook her head but walked around the bed to her dresser.

" Slept together in the bed, not had sex." She said.

" That's what I said." Robert said. She opened her drawer and grabbed a pair of pajama pants.

" Yeah, but the way you said it makes it sound like we had sex." She said. Robert laughed and started undoing his jeans.

" Hey, I'm totally offering." He said. Paige laughed but tossed him a pair of pajama pants she kept there for him. There was times he showed up at her place because he was too drunk to go home.

" Just get put these on." She said. Robert waited until she went back into her bathroom. That time she closed the door completely. " Maybe part of the reason you and Mena fight so much and she hates me, is because you make comments like that to girls." Paige said through the door. Robert shook his head and let his jeans drop the floor.

" I don't make those kinds of comments to other girls, just you." He said. " I think she just knows that you are better than her in bed." He said, making her laugh.

" And how would she know that, or importantly, how do you know that?" Paige asked.

" Because you can just look at a girl and know she's gonna be good in bed. You are one of those girls." Robert said. He was just finishing pulling up his sweats when she opened the door again. She was wearing a paid of tight, gray pajama pats and a dark blue tank top. He could see that she was very cold and it made him smile. Paige shook her head and covered her chest.

" Stop staring at me, pervert." She said.

" Hey," Robert said with a laugh. " I'm not a pervert." He copied Paige's movements as she turned the blankets down.

" Oh yeah, leering at my tits doesn't make you a pervert at all." She said. He laughed again while they climbed into her bed.

" I wasn't leering, I was admiring. Besides, I'm going to be single for a while, I need something to think about when I'm jerking off." Robert said. Paige shook her head.

" You are so nasty." She said, leaning up to switch off her night light.

" Are you kidding me? You're the one who said knowing a guy is jerking off to you is hot." He said as the room was plunged into darkness. He snuggled down into her bed.

" It is hot." She said, turning onto her left side. Robert moved across the bed and came into her back. He was a cuddlier and hated sleeping alone.

" Well trust me when I say this, you have been the star in more than one of my private moments." Paige burst into laughter as his arm went around her waist. He smiled with his eyes closed.

" I hate to even think of the sick things you had me doing." She said.

" Oh some many things." He purred as he rubbed his forehead against her back. Paige stared straight into the darkness. They were quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again.

" Whatever you are thinking about right now, knock it off." Robert started to laugh but shifted away from her slightly.

" Sorry but I could see your nipples through your shirt, we were talking about you jerking me off and now my mind's racing." He said.

" We were not talking about me jacking you off." Paige corrected. Robert's hand felt around the blanket until he found her wrist.

" That's right, we weren't. You were offering." He said as he started to bring her hand behind her. Paige started fighting him right away but was laughing.

" Stop! I'm not offering to jack you off!" She said. He laughed but let go of her.

" Well, if you want too, you know where he is." He said. Paige laughed again as they nestled into each other. " You know, I always sleep the best when I'm in your bed." He said, his voice starting to sound sleepy. Paige sighed but nodded. She always slept the best when he was in her bed.

" Yeah, the mattress is pretty nice." She said softly. He kissed her shoulder lightly.

" Night, Paigy." He said.

" Night, Rob."


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! I haven't gotten any alerts on this story so I'm wondering if anyone likes it.*_

When Paige got home from work the next day she saw Rob's car in the parking lot of her apartment building. She also saw Mena leaning against it. Paige shook her head and sighed. She pulled into a parking spot, knowing Mena was staring at her. She shut off her car, grabbed her bag, and opened her door. She was tired and didn't want to deal with shit.

" Hey Mena, how's it going?" Paige asked casually.

" So you guys are living together now?" Mena spit out as she started towards Paige.

" No, he's just staying here until he finds a place. I'm sorry you guys broke up." Paige said. Mena crossed her arms over her chest and laughed bitterly.

" Oh yeah, I just bet you are." She said. " Don't try and act all innocent, Paige. I know the way you look at him." Paige shook her head and started towards the steps.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." She said. Again, Mena laughed.

" Please! Do you think I'm fucking stupid? I see how you stare at him! I have seen the way he looks at you!" Mena said as she followed Paige.

" We are just friends." She said.

" Whatever. Have fun being his whore! That's all you are, you know! He is making you his whore until he come back to me!" Paige stopped walking and turned around with a look of shock on her face. " He will be back, he always comes back. You will never be his girlfriend, it doesn't matter how much you pine after him." Without another word, Mena turned around and walked away quickly.

Paige frowned as she turned away. She slowly walked up the stairs to her floor. Her heart was slamming in her chest and her stomach hurt. She knew what Mena was saying was true. She would never be his girlfriend. She had accepted that a long time ago but to hear someone voice it, hurt. She hung her head as she walked across the porch, stopping only once she got to her door. She shook her head and dropped her shoulders

Rob was flipping the chicken breasts he was making for them when he heard her door open. He glanced behind him as she shut the door. He smiled as he looked back at their dinner. It had been a good day. He had broke up with Mena, she hadn't destroyed his clothes and now he was going to have a stress free, drama free dinner.

" Hey Babe, how was your day?" He said. Paige sighed as she set her bag on the table. Babe was his nick name for her, it didn't mean anything. He had called her that for years.

" I just had a nice talk with Mena." She said. She sat down in a chair, her back to him. Rob's head snapped up.

" You did? What did she say?" He asked when he looked at her.

" That I was nothing but your whore. That you are just going to make me your whore until you go back to her." She said. Rob sighed and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing them. She was tense.

" You know that's not true. You're not a whore. I'm not trying to make you anything and I'm not going back to her." He said. Paige shook her head as she stood up, making him drop his hands.

" You're going to burn the chicken." She said. " I'm going to change." Rob started rubbing his chin with the fingers on his left hand as he watched her walk.

" What else did she say?" He asked.

" That was it." Paige called out.

He shook his head. There had to be more, she was way too upset for Mena to have not said anything else. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Rob shook his head but went back to the oven. Rob leaned his arm against the cabinet above the stove as he watched their dinner. He pulled his phone out. He pulled up Mena's number and texted her quickly.

' What the hell did you say to Paige?' He asked.

' What? Did I hurt your little slut's feelings?' Mena answered right away. She had been expecting him.

' She's not my whore and I'm not coming back to you.' He said.

' You think I don't know what has been going on? She looks at you like a lost puppy, it's sick! She wants to be your girlfriend but it will never happen! You are mine and you know it! Go have you fun with her, get your dick wet then come home. I'll be waiting.'

Rob shook his head and turned his phone off. He slipped it into his pocket. Nothing had ever happen between Paige and him. She was too good for him. She wasn't like the girls he usually went for. It wasn't that he didn't like her or want to be with her, he did, had liked her their entire friendship. But he knew what type of guy he was. He was a cheater and she deserved better then that. Rob sighed as he messed with the chicken. There wasn't one single girlfriend he ever had that he hadn't cheated on. He couldn't do that to her, she meant too much to him. After a while Paige came out of her room in black yoga pants and a tight tee-shirt. She moved to the table and sat down. He glanced over to her as he started to plate their dinner.

" You alright?" He asked.

" Yeah." Paige said without looking at him.

" You sure? You want to talk about anything?" Rob asked. Paige shook her head as she sighed.

" Long day at work. I took a call about a infant the mom found dead." Paige worked as a 911 dispatcher.

" Damn, Babe, I'm sorry." He said.

" Hey, do me a favor." She said quickly. He spooned out the corn he had made and looked at her.

" Sure, what?" He asked. Paige frowned and dropped her eyes.

" Stop calling me that." Rob frowned as he watched her. The fingers on her right hand were making slow circles against the table. " I mean, you call me that all time. I'm not your girlfriend so just stop." Rob's frown deepen. The nick name had never bothered her before.

" Yeah, sure thing." He said quietly. He picked up their plates and brought them to the table. She muttered a thanks without looking up at him when he set the plate down in front of her. " So I got invited out to a new bar."

" By who?" Paige asked as she started pushing the food around her plate.

" By one of the models I shot today. It opens tonight. You want to come?" He asked. She laughed and finally looked up at him.

" Won't that cramp your plans?" His arms came to rest on the table. They were on either side of his plate.

" What plans?" He asked.

" Come on, Rob. We both know what's going to happen if you go with that model." She said. He smiled as he met her eyes.

" And what's that?" He asked. His smile faded when he saw something flash through her. She dropped her eyes to her plate.

" You're going to drink with her, she's going to ask you to take her home, then you're going to convince her to blow you in your car. And if she won't blow you, you and I both know she's going to jerk you off so don't play with me." She said.

" But if you come along then all that won't have to happen." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

" Yeah, because I'm the queen of the cock blocking." She said. Rob shook his head.

" That's not what I'm saying." He said. Something was way wrong with her, Paige never got upset with him. She got mad or upset about things but never with him. He reached across the table and placed his hand on hers. " Hey, something is wrong, talk to me, please." He said gently. Paige was staring at her plate. She shook her head and finally raised her eyes to meet his. She forced a smile.

" I'm fine. Look, I'm not that hungry tonight. I'm just gonna put this in the fridge and have it for lunch tomorrow." She said as she took her hand away from him. Rob sat back and watched her. She picked up her plate and moved to the fridge which was behind him.

" This is about what Mena said?" He asked without turning around. Paige closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

" No. I just had a bad day at work and I'm tired." She said.

" I'm not going to push you." He said. Paige opened her eyes. She open the fridge and set the plate inside.

" There's nothing to push for. I'm fine." She said. She walked back to the table and patted his shoulder as she passed him. " Good luck tonight."

" With what?" He asked.

" With getting off." She called out before she disappeared into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Please Review! Thank you for the reviews and the adds!_

Rob was sitting at the bar later that night. He had his elbow on the bar and was resting his face against his hand as he pretended to listen to the model, Amanda, talk. He wasn't paging attention though. He was thinking about Paige. She had went into her room and hadn't come back out again. She had been right about one thing. Usually when he met the models for a drink, he'd take them home and yeah, he'd get a blow job or a hand job out of them but not that night. He wasn't in the mood.

" Robert, are you listening to me?" Amanda asked, slightly annoyed.

" Huh? Yeah, sorry." He forced a smile. " I'm distracted. I broke up with my girlfriend today so I'm not with it." That wasn't why he wasn't with it.

" Hey Robert!" A cheery voice greeted him. He looked his left and grinned at his friend Nick. He stood up and smiled.

" Hey, Nick." The two men exchanged high fives and guy hugs. " This is Amanda, a model I was working with today." He said as he quickly introduced them.

" You wanna go out and get a smoke with me?" Nick asked. Robert nodded.

" You'll be alright?" He asked. Amanda rolled her eyes but nodded. Robert turned and followed Nick outside.

Once outside, the guys leaned against the building, both lighting up their smokes. Robert told Nick about his break up Mena, swearing it was actually over that time. He told Nick where he was staying and Nick offered him his place. His roommate had just moved out and Nick couldn't afford the place on his own. Robert agreed and planned on moving in the next day. All he had were his clothes, everything else had been Mena's.

" So are you finally sleeping with Paige?" Nick asked as Robert took a drag. He smiled.

" I wish. Man, she's so hot." Nick nodded.

" Hell yeah she is. She'd give it up to you too. You know she likes you." Robert frowned and looked at his friend.

" What?" Nick laughed.

" Don't act so shocked. You had to know. She has had a thing for you for a long ass time."

" Like how long?" Robert asked. This news was completely taking him by surprise.

" Damn, Man, I don't know. Since way before Mena, I know that much." Nick said.

" How do you know?" Nick took a long drag from his smoke.

" I heard her telling Ariel. Ariel told her to make a move on you but you know how Paige is. She's too shy for that shit. Besides, you'd just wreck her with your cheating ways." Robert brought his smoke to his mouth and looked straight a head of him again. He sucked hard on the cigarette, pulling the smoke deep into his lungs.

" Yeah." He said. He exhaled slowly, thinking about the news. He would have never guessed that Paige had a thing for him. " But you know, if anyone could change that about me, it would be her." He admitted. Nick laughed again.

" That's not true." He said. Robert looked at him quickly.

" Yeah, it is." He defended.

" Look Robert, the only person who can stop you from cheating is you and you won't. You like your models, you like getting blows jobs from them in your car. You like that they are so willingly to show you their tits and that they hit on you." Nick said.

" Yeah but if I had someone like Paige, someone that I knew really cared about me, I won't need all that." Robert said. Nick's smiled dropped suddenly.

" I'm going to get real with you for a minute. I shouldn't have told you about her feelings but I thought you knew. Paige is a good girl so if you aren't willingly to change, then leave her alone. The way you two are right now, it works for her. You're my friend but I have known her longer then I have known you and I'd hate to see her hurt because you couldn't keep it in your pants. Now if you think you could like her, or you want to be with her then just wait. Hold off on doing anything about it. Don't mess around with any models, don't look at their tits or come to the bar with them. Just take the pictures and that's all. If you can do that, then ask her out but only if you are willingly to be real." Robert sighed but nodded.

" Yeah alright. Hey, do something for me?"

" What?"

" Take Amanda home. I need to go." Nick nodded.

" I will see you tomorrow at my place." He said.

XXXXXX

Robert knew where Paige kept her spare key so he let himself back into her apartment. He shut the door and relocked it, thinking about everything Nick had said. He was right. If he wanted to try and make something with her, he had to do it right. Robert sighed as he walked through her place. It wasn't that he hadn't ever thought about being with her, he had. But he didn't think she had ever saw him like that. She knew what he did, she knew he cheated so he figured she'd never give him a shot so he had pushed it from his mind.

He crept into her room and saw that she was sleeping. He walked over to her bed and leaned down. She was laying on her left side, facing the bathroom. Robert watched her sleep for a few minutes before he crouched down. His elbows came to rest against his knees. He reached out and gently touched her shoulders.

" Paige." He whispered as he shook her. When she didn't respond he pushed her hard. " Paige." Her dark blue eyes snapped open.

" What? What's wrong?" She asked quickly. Robert smiled and clasped his hands together.

" Nothing. I just wanted to tell you I'm back." He said. Paige closed her eyes again.

" Did you get lucky?" She asked. He smiled and swept his hand over her hair, surprising them both.

" No, I left her there." Paige frowned and opened her eyes.

" You did? Why?" Robert shrugged his shoulders.

" Maybe I'm tired of that shit, you know? Maybe I'm ready for something different." Paige laughed and snuggled into her blankets.

" Did you forget who you are talking too? Hi, I'm Paige, your best friend." Robert smiled and reached out to adjust her blankets better.

" I've been thinking, you know. The way I do things, it's not working for me. I need something different." He said. He moved closer to her.

" Like an Asian?" She asked, making him laugh.

" No, not an Asian." Robert said. He rested his arms on her mattress and his chin on his arms.

" Then what? You want a Canadian?" Paige asked. Robert smiled and reached out to stroke her hair.

" Tomorrow I'm moving in with Nick. His roommate moved out and he needs help with the rent."

" Is that your new thing? Guys?" Robert frowned and shook his head as he continued to play with her hair.

" No, Paige." He said. Paige smiled.

" Alright, well can we play this game tomorrow? I'm tired." She said. Robert smiled and tilted his head.

" Yeah, Babe." He said. She closed her eyes and sighed. Robert stared at her for a few minutes before he stood up and walked around the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review!* _

Robert was thinking about what Nick had told him while he worked. It consumed him the entire day. By the end of the day, Robert had his mind made up. He was going to ask her out. He would take her on a real date. He was at his desk, going over a few things when his phone went off. He picked it up and smiled when he saw it was her calling.

" Hey." He said as he leaned back in his chair. He put his hand behind his head.

" Hey you! Guess what!" She sounded completely excited.

" What?' He asked.

" I got asked out on a date! Like a real date, like a he's coming to my house to pick me up date!" Slowly Robert's smile faded. He sat forward in his chair.

" Who the hell asked you out?" He asked.

" What the fuck, Rob? What the hell kind of question is that?" Paige snapped. " I know I'm not as hot as your models but damn. That was fucking rude."

" That's not what I meant!" He said quickly. " Who asked you out? Where did you meet this guy?"

" He is a friend of one of the firefighters here. He's been in a couple of times and always talks to me. He seems nice. Anyway, he stopped in today and asked me to go out with him tonight. I'm so excited! Do you know how long it's been since I went out on a date?" Robert sighed.

" You want me to come over and help you pick out something to wear?" He asked.

" Sure." Paige said. " He's coming over at seven so be here at 5:30."

" Yeah, alright. I'll see you then." Robert said.

XXXXXX

Paige was sitting on her bathroom counter when Robert walked into her place. She was just finishing touching up her make-up. Paige never wore a lot but she always lined her eyes in thin black eye liner and soft eye shadow that made her eyes sparkle and pop. She smiled at him through the mirror. He smiled and leaned against the door frame.

" Hey you." She said.

" Hey." He said. " You excited?"

" Yeah, I am." She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. " I really need this." Robert came forward and put his hands on her arms. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

" If he's a dick, I'm just a phone call away. I'll swept in, pick you and bring you home." She smiled and turned her head to look at him. Robert turned and glanced at her mouth.

" I'm sure I'll be fine." She said. He sighed and looked into her eyes.

" Let's get you undressed." Paige laughed and looked away.

" Yeah, okay." She said.

XXXXXX

Robert was sitting on her bed, leaning against her bedroom frame while she looked through her drawers. He had his hands clasped together and resting on his lap. His left leg was out in front of him while his right leg was bent slightly. She was talking excitedly and he was nodding. He sighed a few time she had hadn't noticed.

She picked out a few shirts and laid them on the bed for him to look at. Robert dismissed them all. They were some of his personal favorites of her shirts and there was no way he was going to let this guy see her in those tight, low-cut shirts. When she went to change, Robert protested her kicking him out of her room but she had just laughed and pushed him out anyway. He waited on the couch while she changed her clothes.

Paige had dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a tight, pink plaid button down shirt. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her date was taking her to dinner then to a local bar and Robert knew just the one. He called a few of his friends and was planning on showing up there. He had left before the guy showed up so he hadn't got to see what he looked like.

Robert was standing by the pool table, facing the door when he got a text from Paige. Him and his friends had been at the bar for a hour already and Paige hadn't shown up yet. None of his friend knew the real reason he had wanted to go out. Robert took out his phone and quickly looked at the message. He clicked it on and smiled to himself.

' This guy is so boring. It's killing me.' She texted.

' You don't like him?' He sent back.

' He's cute but boring.' She answered.

He laughed and put the phone in his pocket. He looked up a the same time she walked in with a tall, blond haired man. She followed the man to the bar. Robert watched as she said something to him then started making her way to the bathroom. Robert started after her quickly. He wanted to cut her off before she made it back to her date.

XXXXXX

Paige wiped her hands on the paper towel while she started at herself in the mirror. She shook her head. Why was it so hard for her to find a decent guy? She sighed, she knew the answer. Part of her was holding out until Robert noticed her and changed his ways. Paige shook her head at herself. He was never going to see her like that.

" What am I doing?" She whispered to herself. She shook her head again before she walked out.

" Hey." Robert's voice startled her. Paige jumped.

" What are you doing here?" She asked. He smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

" So what's his name?" Robert asked. Paige's eyes shifted over to her date who was still by the bar.

" Scott." She said.

" Night's still young, leave with me." He said. Paige smiled and laughed slightly as she looked back to him.

" I can't leave. That would be mean." She said. He tilted his head and brought a hand to her waist.

" Come on, let's leave." He squeezed her waist, pulling her a little closer to him. " We will sneak out the back."

" No, I can't. I have to see his friend everyday at work." Paige said. His scent reached her. Cigarettes and spice.

" Alright listen, you go back to the bar. I will come in, fake an emergency then we will leave." He said. She looked nervous as she looked back towards the bar. She started shifting her weight around. Robert's fingers started massaging her side. " Okay." She finally gave him. He smiled as she looked at him. He leaned forward, getting close to her face. He noticed that she closed her eyes and held her breath. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her cheek, close to her mouth.

" You drive me crazy." He whispered so softly she didn't hear him over the music and noise from the bar. Her eyes opened as he pulled away.

" What did you say?" She asked. He smiled.

" Go, Babe. I'll be there in a minute." Robert said.

XXXXXX

" I can't believe that worked!" Paige explained as they walked into her place. Robert laughed.

" I told you it would work." Robert said with a smile. " You want a drink?" He asked. He moved into her kitchen and opened the fridge.

" Yeah, coke and vodka." She said. She sat down at the table, facing him. " I can't believe he fell for that, oldest trick in the book." Robert had rushed into the bar and told her there was an emergency but didn't give any details. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. " Is it just me or did he look relieved that I was leaving?"

Robert laughed while he made their drinks. He looked up at her but she was staring at the table. He picked up their drinks and made his way to her table. Paige glanced up at him and smiled. He smiled and slid her glass to her before he sat down. She said her thanks than reached out. Their fingers lightly touched before she pulled her drink away. He rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand as he watched her. She was swirling the glass slowly in between her hands, staring into the dark liquid. She was frowning slightly.

" What are you thinking about?" Robert said. Paige shook her head. She brought the glass up to her little mouth.

" Nothing." She said before taking a drink. He dropped his arm to the table and smiled.

" I know you better than that. You're lying." He said. Paige sighed and shook her head.

" Do you know that I haven't had a boyfriend in four years?" She said as she looked at him. " Four years, Rob. What is wrong with me?" She asked.

" Nothing." He said. Paige's shoulder's dropped and she looked away from him.

" Oh yeah, I'm fucking perfect." She said. She pushed herself up and walked towards her couch with her cup.

" Well, you're not perfect." Robert said. He picked up his cup to go after her. " You can be moody, you have a temper, sometimes you withdraw from your friends so no reason and you have horrible taste in movies." Paige laughed but collapsed on her couch.

" Ah, you are doing a horrible job of making me feel better." She said. Robert laughed but moved to sit next to her.

" Well, if you want me to make you feel good, just say the word. Your bedroom is just a couple of steps away." He wanted her to laugh but she just shook her head. She rested it against his shoulder.

" Thanks for helping me tonight." She said quietly. Robert nodded and rested his head against her.

" I'll always help you." He said. She sighed but didn't say anything. " Paige," His voice trailed off.

She tilted her head up to look at him. He looked down at her then put his hand under her chin. He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against her. Paige was stunned at first but he squeezed her chin, tilting her head to give himself better access. He pressed his lips against the right corner of her mouth. Paige was still to stunned to react. Slowly her eyes closed as her breath caught. He moved his lips to the other side of her mouth. When he kissed the other side of her, he brought both hands up to cradle her face. He rested his forehead against hers. His tongue flicked out and over his bottom lip.

" I want to kiss you so bad." He whispered. His words went straight through her and settled down into her heart.

" What?" She whispered.

" I want to kiss you, so can I?" Robert asked. She bit her lip but nodded. He almost groaned when he pressed his lips to hers.

Paige brought her hands up and took a hold of his wrists as she opened herself for him to deepen it. Robert's tongue moved over hers. He moved closer to her as they made out. Her stomach was exploding inside her, her taste was filling him. He moved his head slowly, kissing her deeper. Her tongue was twisting around his in a pace that was driving him crazy.

" I want to take you out tomorrow, like on a date." He whispered.

" A date?" She whispered against his mouth. Robert was placing slow, short kissing on her face as he moved to her neck.

" A date." He whispered. He sucked her pulse point into his mouth, pulling a moan from her.

" To where?" She whispered. She had a lump in her throat as her heart slammed in her chest.

" I don't know yet." He whispered. He moved his mouth to the other side of her neck where he kissed her again. " Can I pick you up at 6?" He asked. He slipped his left hand behind her head and tilted her head back. He ran the tip of his tongue up the center of her neck. Paige knew if he tried, she'd have her clothes off in a heartbeat. He tilted her head back down and kissed her. "I have to go."

" Right now?" She asked in disbelief. He brought his forehead to hers again and nodded.

" If I don't leave I'm going to carry you to bed." He pulled away and smiled at her. " I'll see you tomorrow night."


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! Not a lot of reviews for this so I'm wondering if I should continue it.*_

Paige tossed and turned most of the night. Her stomach hadn't calmed down from the day or from him. Her mouth and neck still burned from his lips. She was in shock. All the years she had spent wanting to kiss him, wanting to be with him and out of the blue, he was all over her. The night or the next day couldn't move fast enough for her.

Robert was teeming with excitement the entire day. He couldn't remember a day when he had been that happy and excited for anything. He had called in a flavor someone owed him and knew the date was going to be amazing. He knew what she liked and was going to show her the best time. He had texted her a few times during the day because they rarely went an entire day without talking. He tried to get her to guess where their date was going to be, told her repeatedly how excited he was for it, and she had answered saying she was excited too.

At six o'clock, a knock came to Paige's door, making her stomach dropped. She got up off the couch and started towards it. She squeezed her hands together to stop them from shaking. She was having a hard time breathing. He had told her to dress casually so she was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and a tank top. Her jeans were dark colored but faded and her tank top was her usually white wife-beater. She was wearing black vans and she had straighten her hair. The length of it went down just low enough to cover her breasts. When she pulled opened her door, Robert was standing there with a smile.

" Why did you knock? You never knock." Paige said as she leaned against the door.

" I'm taking you on a date. I thought it was the thing to do." He said. " You ready?"

XXXXXX

When Robert pulled his car up to the city's rain forest exhibit, Paige was shocked. It was a new addition to the city and hadn't opened the public yet. She had seen pictures of it because Robert had taken them for the city and the owner to promote it. He was grinning because he knew how bad she had been wanting to go. The owner had loved his pictures and was letting Robert in even though the opening was a week away.

" How are we allowed here?" She asked. They were walking up the side way towards the entrance. He smiled and took her hand.

" The owner owed me a favor." He said. " And I thought you'd like it."

There were only a few people in the building while they were there. Those people worked there, feeding the animals and caring for the plant life. Robert kept a tight grip on her hand as they walked. He loved seeing the excitement on her face and couldn't stop watching her. He smiled and listened as she talked. It was so nice to be out with someone he actually liked. It was a real change for him.

They had stopped at the bat exhibit, and Robert pulled her closer to him. They were facing each other, leaning against the railing. He had one hand resting against her lower back while the other tucked her hair behind her ear. Paige's eyes moved from the bats and landed on his face. Robert smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Paige stopped him by placing her hand against his chest.

" Don't." She said as she shook her head. Robert stood up straight with a small frown.

" Why not?" He asked. Paige took a few steps away from him, making his arms drop to his side.

" What is going on here?" She asked. Robert smiled and laughed slightly.

" What's going on is that I was going to kiss you and we are on a date." He said. Paige shook her head.

" But why? Why are you doing all this?" She asked as she continued walking backwards. Robert started towards her, still with his smile.

" Because I like you, you like me. Why shouldn't we date?" He asked.

" But why now? We have been friends for years, you never showed any interest in me before. Now suddenly you break up with Mena, which you say is for good although you guys break up and go back together all the time, and you make out with me then ask me out."

" Because now is the right time for us. I'm ready for an us. I want an us." Robert said. Paige stopped walking and shook her head again.

" I won't be your rebound girl. I refuse." She said. Robert tilted his head and frowned.

" I don't need a rebound girl." He sighed but continued towards her. " Look, I like you, as in more than a friend. I always have. It's not like these feelings just came on out of the blue."

" Sure seems like it." She said.

" Does it? Think back, Paige. We have a lot of friends that are girls. How many of them do I have a nickname for?" None. " How many of them do I touch like I touch you?" None. " I'm always touching you and you know it. I always have my arm around you or I'm touching you in some way. I don't do that to everyone. Mena noticed it, she hated it because I touch you more than I touched her. You want to know why?" He asked. He had reached her by then and was standing directly in front of her.

" Why?" She asked as she swallowed hard.

" Because I wanted to be with you but I couldn't and I knew it. I wasn't the type of guy you deserved. I have always known that if I started dating you it was going to be for the long haul and I wanted to partied. I want to sleep around, I wasn't ready to settle down but I am now. I don't want to be that guy anymore. I couldn't make a move for you when I knew I'd just hurt you in the end." He said.

" And now?" Paige asked. Robert smiled and took her hand.

" And now I can be the man you need, the man you deserve." He interlaced their fingers and she let him start to draw her in.

" So what is this then?" She asked.

" Well, I'm hoping this is where we look back one day and say, that was the day we started our relationship." He said.

" You just got out of a relationship." Paige said, taking note of how his other hand slipped across her waist and touched her lower back.

" I did but it was over a while ago." He said as he pressed himself against her.

" We need to take this slow." Paige said. Her eyes closed when he dipped his head to her neck. " You need to make sure you are over Mena." She said, her voice soft as he sucked on her skin. He let go of her hand and took a hold of her hips.

" I'm over her." He whispered, just pulling his mouth away enough to talk. He gently pushed her into the wall behind her. He positioned himself in between her legs as he kissed her neck.

" You say that but next week it might be different." She said. Her legs started to buckled when he started moving his hips against her in a painfully slow motion.

" Then we move slow so I can prove to you that I'm over her." Robert said. Her hands were gripping his shoulders. He sucked in her pulse point, pulling another moan from her.

" You have to stop doing that. I can't think." She whispered. He sucked hard and felt her body start to weaken. He was sure if he let her go, she'd fall right to the floor. Slowly he pulled his mouth away, letting her skin slip out. He nestled his face against hers.

" This moves at your pace. I want to be with you but we will do this how you want. You need time to see that I'm over her, I'm going to give you time. I won't call you my girlfriend until you're ready but I'm not going to be seeing anyone else." Paige stared hard into his eyes. He stared back, trying to make her understand what he was saying. After a few minutes Paige finally nodded.

" Okay. So we won't say we are in a relationship,"

" Not yet." He added quickly.

" We won't say we're in a relationship yet," She corrected herself. " But I guess we will say we are seeing each other." He smiled.

" Sounds good." He said. " Promise me something?"

" What?"

" You tell me when you're ready for the next step. You tell me when you believe what I'm telling you when I say I'm over her." Robert said. Paige didn't say anything for a few minutes then nodded.

" Okay." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review and thanks girls, for letting me know how much you want this story!*_

Dating Paige was easy, keeping his hands off her was not. Some of their friends were shocked when they showed up the bar one night. They were holding hands when they came through the door. The girls in their group all had their mouths handing open, some of the guys were shaking their heads but the one look that concerned Robert was Nick's He was frowning and glaring at him.

" Hey, Babe, I'll order us drinks. You want to head over to the group?" Robert said when he pulled her close. Paige smiled up at him and nodded. He had one hand on her low back, almost against her ass. He smiled and dipped down to kiss her. She was almost a foot shorter than he was. One week had gone by since their first date and they hadn't moved pass making out. He was going to take his time, was going to make her understand how he felt. Paige's lips parted and he pulled her against him as his tongue went into her mouth. He groaned softly. Her hands came to his face as they made out. Robert slowly end their kissing. He moved to her cheek to kiss it. " You drive me fucking crazy." He whispered into her ear. Paige laughed but walked away to join their friends.

" What the hell, man!" Nick's voice came from Robert. He turned and smiled at his friend.

" Hey."

" What are you doing here with her?" Nick snapped. Robert frowned but faced the bar.

" I'm dating her."

" Did you forget our talk?" Nick asked.

" No." Robert quickly ordered their drinks then faced Nick again. " We are taking it slow. We aren't in a relationship, just seeing each other. Things are going to be different this time. I'm different with her." Nick shook his head, still unsure.

" Better be because if you fuck her over like you have the others, the whole group will take her side." He warned. Robert smiled.

" Don't worry so much, man." He said. He had hid their dating from Nick for this reason.

XXXXXX

Three weeks into their casually dating and things were still going good. They hadn't had sex, still hadn't moved past making out. He came over right after work and they had dinner together. They'd talk and watch TV but he never stayed the night. He wasn't sure he could trust himself to not try and get her in bed. Making out with her was turning him on so much, he knew he couldn't just lay in the bed with her.

At the end of the third week, Paige came home to find Mena sitting on the steps leading to her porch. Paige frowned but continued forward. She knew Mena had been calling and texting Robert. In an effort to build her trust, every night he made her go through his phone. They'd read texts together. She'd read them, while he kissed her neck and shoulders.

" Hi." Paige said when she was close enough.

" Hi. Look, can we talk?" Mena asked. She moved over to give Paige room.

" Sure." Paige said as she sat down.

" So I know you and Robert are dating now. He told me." Paige knew that, she had read it in his text to her. " You know his history of cheating."

" I know it." She said.

" Well, I just thought I should tell you that he hasn't cheated on you and he has had the chance too." Paige quickly looked at her.

" How do you know that?" She asked. Mena smiled sadly.

" I'm an actress, I know a lot of models. I asked some of my friends to go to him, to pretend like they wanted pictures from him. Some were hitting on him but got nothing back. One even got undressed in his studio while he was in his office. When he saw her, he covered his eyes and was mad." Paige looked out over the parking lot. That was not like Robert, before he would have jumped at seeing a woman naked. " I guess he even has some framed pictures of you up." Mena shook her head and stood up.

" Why are you telling me this?" Paige asked when Mena faced her.

" Because, he cares about you and I care about him. I'm asking that you don't fuck him over. Don't play with him because I don't think he can take it. Robert has only ever cared about two things, himself and his dick but now, all of a sudden, he cares about something else. Please, be gentle with him."

" I will be." Paige said. Mena nodded then walked away.

XXXXXX

Robert jogged up the stairs to her porch later that night. He pushed the hair from his eyes and off to his right side as he quicken his steps. She had texted him, saying she had a surprise for him so he was excited. Being with Paige was amazing so far. It was easy, light and fun, not like what he had with Mena. When he reached her door, he opened it quickly.

" Paige!" He called out when he turned and shut it. When he turned back around, she was in front of him with a smile. He grinned, grabbed her and picked her up. Paige's legs went around his waist while her arms circled his neck. She pressed her lips against his.

" I want to go to the next step." She whispered. One of his arms were under her ass while his other hand was in her hair.

" Are you sure?" He whispered. Paige nodded. " So you want the girlfriend, boyfriend thing? I'm going to call you my girlfriend, you are going to call me your boyfriend. It's you and me." She pulled away enough to look at him. She smiled and nodded.

" You and me." She said. " And yeah, we can have sex now." Robert titled his head and squinted his eyes.

" Don't fuck with me, Babe." He warned.

" Well, if you don't want too..." Paige said as she started to slid down him. Robert yanked her up and against him before he started towards her room. Paige giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

He walked into her room and lightly kicked her door shut. He moved towards her bed and almost dropped her on it, making her laugh again. He had on a long sleeve, dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She looked up at him as he started undoing his buttons. The tip of his tongue was on the left side of his mouth, hanging out slightly. Paige grabbed the edge of her shirt to take it off but he shook his head.

" Don't, Paige." He said, his voice was soft. " Let me undress you. I want to do this right."

Their eyes were locked together as she slipped her shoes off. This was happening, she couldn't believe it. She had wanted to be with him for so long and now he was there, wanting her. He kept pictures of her. She had waited for this moment, hoped that someday he would really see her. Robert smiled as he slipped his shirt off. He moved to the bed, placing his hands on either side of her. He leaned down and looked into her eyes.

" What?" She whispered.

" Whatever you are thinking about, stop it. You looked distracted." He said.

" I'm not distracted." Paige said. Robert smiled again. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her right cheek. Her eyes went shut.

" Good. I want you right here with me." He whispered before he moved to her left cheek.

Her hands came up and lightly touched his jaw as he kissed her cheek. She was sitting on the edge of the bed so he came down on his knees in front of her. He took a hold of her shirt and pulled it up. Paige felt a tingle of shyness creep over her. He took pictures of beautiful women all day, spent a lot of time with very tall, very sexy women, Paige was just an ordinary girl.

He moved closer to her as his hand slipped around her back. He brought his mouth to her neck and sucked in her skin. Paige's eyes shut while her breath caught. He unclasped her bra than moved his hands up her back to her shoulders. He took a hold of the straps and slipped them down her arms. He pulled away to move to the other side of her neck.

" You still with me?" He whispered, his breath moved across her neck. Paige nodded then felt him smile. Her bra moved down her arms and was tossed to side.

He moved up, pushing her to lay back on her bed. Robert brought his mouth to hers. His chest came down against hers while he kissed her. Their hips were moving slowly together. He put one hand into her hair while his other one moved up her side. He sighed as their tongues twisted and untwisted together. he tighten his right hand, pulling her hair slightly.

" Your skin is so amazing." He whispered. He looked down at her and smiled. Paige was forcing herself to breath slowly. Robert's eyes shifted down her body. " You are so beautiful."


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! I'm keeping this going for you guys! And don't worry, there will be drama soon.*_

Once they were both completely undressed, they were laying on their sides as they made out slowly. Her hands were on his chest while his left hand was on her neck, holding her head closer to him, and his other hand was on her thigh. He wanted her but was having a hard time rolling them over to take her. She was ready, he could feel how wet she was against him. He pulled away and moved to start kissing her neck.

" Are you sure, Paige? Once we do this, there's no going back. We can't ever just be friends again." He whispered.

" I'm sure." She said. When he didn't make a move, she took control and pushed him onto his back. Robert stared up at her, his hands coming to rest against her hips. " Are you sure?"

" Hell yeah I am." He said, making her smile. He was hard and right against her so she carefully moved down the length of him. Robert's hands squeezed her hips as his eyes shut. She was taking control and he liked it.

Her legs came to rest against his hips and her hands were on the mattress by his head. She started rocking her hips, making him rub deep inside her. Her breath caught loudly and she squeezed her hands shut. Her warmth and wetness were all over him and Robert couldn't think straight. Her hands moved to his chest so he opened his eyes. Her eyes were shut as she rode him slowly. She was biting the left side her lip and moaning softly.

" You are amazing." He managed to get out.

He reached up and grabbed her. He pulled her down to him and turned them over. He slammed his mouth against hers and she moaned. It shot through his mouth and down into his body. Her tongue moved against his as her breath came out fast and hot. His hands went into her hair. He pulled it slightly to see how she reacted. She arched up, crushing her chest against his and knew she liked it. He groaned and increased his thrusts. Her hips matched his. She pulled her mouth away from him. Her hands went into his hair so she could pull him closer.

" So close." She whispered. He brought one hand to her left breast and pushed it up. He latched his mouth onto it. His tongue started circling her nipple and that was all she needed. She crushed hard over the edge. The orgasm made her drag her nails down his back.

" Fuck." Robert hissed. He pushed hard into her as he came. He felt himself jerk inside her while her walls trembled around his cock. The orgasm was strong and his entire body felt it. His hands froze, his mouth fell open, and his mind went blank.

His breath was hot against her nipple. She shuddered and whimpered at the sensation. His skin was slick with sweat. They were both starting to come down so he slowly lowered his body down on top of hers. Her arms went around his shoulders and she buried her face into his hair. It was sticking up in different places. His eyes were closed as he rested his head against her chest.

" That was so good." Robert whispered. She started rubbing her legs against his.

" Yeah." She whispered. He stayed in her until he was soft enough to slip out on his own then he moved to her side.

He rested his hands on his chest and kept his eyes shut. He was completely relaxed. Robert turned his face towards her and opened one eye. She was covering her face with her hands. He frowned as he rolled over. He put his left arm under his head. His right hand took a hold of her wrist and tried to pull her hand down.

" What's wrong?" He was nervous. Maybe she hadn't enjoyed it as much as he thought she had. She shook her head.

" Don't talk to me for a few minutes." Paige said.

" Why? What the hell is going on? You're freaking me out." Robert said. He propped his head up on his elbow.

" Don't, don't freak out. Everything is fine. I just need a few minutes." She said. Robert frowned but slowly laid down on his back. After a few minutes, Paige sighed and dropped her hands. He looked at her quickly. " Thank you."

" For what?" He asked.

" I haven't had sex in so long I forgot how fucking good it was." She shook her head and covered her face again. " I can't even think straight. You know, I have never had an orgasm from sex alone? Oh man, my whole body felt that. I'm tingling inside." Robert smiled and rolled over again. He took her wrist again. That time she let him pull her hand away. He brought his hand to her cheek, turning her face towards him. He gave her a closed mouth kiss.

" You want to have dinner?" He asked when he pulled away from her. " We can eat it outside on the balcony." She smiled and sighed again.

" Yeah, okay." She said. He kissed her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Her hands came to his face. She started lightly rubbing his cheeks.

XXXXXX

They decided to order Chinese food than they sat out on her balcony and ate. They sat on the ground, their backs against the glass doors. They were sharing sweet and sour chicken. Robert was feeding her but won't let her take a bite until she'd kiss him. When she tried to take a bite, he'd yank the spoon away until she'd kiss him then he'd laugh. He wasn't surprised at how much fun he was having with her, they always had fun together.

After dinner, they cleaned up and decided to watch a movie. Both knew he was going to spend the night. They were laying on the couch with her tucked in between the couch and him. His left hand was around her and her head was on his chest. Her left leg was over his. He was rubbing it slowly as they watched the TV but after a while, he turned and looked at her. He put his knuckles under her chin and tilted her head up. He brushed his lips against hers and it was all over.

They made out for a while before he pulled her off the couch. He was holding her hand as he shut off the TV. She let him led her to her room, closing the door behind her. Robert let go of her hand and faced her. He smiled as he undid the buttons of her shirt. Paige smiled in return and pulled her shirt off. He was backing up by the bottom of her bed. Paige moved to her bed and sat down.

Robert gently pushed her to lay back. He took a hold of her jeans and undid the button. She raised her hips up to allow him to pull them off. He dropped them to the floor then let his hands move up her legs to her hips. His mouth came down to her stomach. He sucked her skin in, loving the sharp intake of her breath. He took a hold of her ribs and pulled her up just enough that her back arched. He kissed his way up her until he reached her black, lacy bra. Paige's eyes were shut and she was biting her lip.

He pulled down the right side of her bra, freeing her breast. Her breasts weren't large but they weren't to small for her body. She was B Cup and it was perfect for her petite frame. He sighed as he brought his mouth down on her. Paige moaned when he lapped his tongue around her nipple. Her hands came to his hair. He gently suck her while he started undoing his pants. He pulled away and blew lightly on her nipple, making Paige's eyes fly open. Her breath hitched sharply. He readjusted her bra then moved to her left side and started the slow assault there too. When he was done, her hips were moving against his and she was whimpering for him.

He kissed his way down her stomach while he used his legs to pull his pants down. He shuffled around slightly then kicked them to the side. He took a hold of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs, kissing and sucking on her skin as he moved. Her panties joined his jeans on the floor. Robert started back up her legs, gently pushing them apart. The closer he got to her center, the move he could feel the heat coming from her. She was more then ready for him to enter her but he had other plans for her.

Using his left hand, he pulled her apart slightly so her center was completely exposed to him. He put the tip of his tongue at her opening then dragged it up so slowly she jumped and grabbed the blankets. When he reached the top, it was swollen and almost trembling for him. His closed his eyes and used his free hand to take himself out of his boxers. He was stroking himself as his tongue and mouth formed an O so he could suck her into his mouth. She cried out, her fingers threading through her hair. Robert was alternating from sucking to lightly licking her bud while he moved quickly on himself. She was pulling his hair and panting. This was what he needed. He needed someone who had a real reaction to what he was doing, not the fake orgasms or moaning some of the girls he had been with did. She wasn't calling out, ' yes, baby' or ' right there, baby.' She was moaning and whimpering but it was real. Paige wasn't faking anything or trying to be super sexual to get his attention.

Her back arched up as she brought one of her legs up. She moaned his name, telling him she was close. But he didn't stop. He stay on with her, his mouth and tongue working against her bud until she threw one arm over her head. She grabbed the blankets and almost screamed. Her body was trembling and her bud was shaking as she rode out her orgasm. He yanked away and over her. He slammed himself into her, increasing her orgasm and making her cry out every louder. Her legs wrapped around him and held him tightly to her. He only had to make four strong, hard thrusts into her before his own orgasm started. His arms were on either side of her head with one hand in her hair. He was pulling it as he squeezed his eyes shut.

" Oh my fucking..." His words trailed off as he poured through her. Once again he was shocked at how big his orgasm was and how good it felt.

When it was over, he rained gentle kisses all over her neck and shoulders. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing hard. Her body was completely limp and spend. They ended up crawling to the top of her bed, getting under the covers and falling asleep almost right away. They stayed wrapped up in each other and in the morning, she let him take her in the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review!*_

Four months into their relationship found Robert with Paige pushed against a pool table at their favorite bar. He had one arm around her waist and his other hand deep in her hair. He was running his fingers through it as they made out slowly. Paige's hands were on his shoulders. They were making out like they were alone and not hanging out with people around. Nick and some of their other friends were playing pool.

" Come on, you two!" Nick explained. Paige smiled against Robert's mouth a second before his tongue contacted again with hers. " Does she ever get to breath? Your fucking tongue is always down her throat." Nick leaned down to line up his shot. Paige pulled away to laugh. Robert started kissing and sucking on her neck.

" Don't watch than." She snapped playfully to her friend.

" Kind of hard not too." Nick said as he took his shot.

" If you hate knowing how much my tongue is in her mouth the you'd hate to know how much it's between her legs." Robert said.

" That's way to much shit for me to know." Nick said. Paige laughed as she blushed. Robert moved his mouth to the left side her neck.

" It's in her mouth or in between her legs." He said against her skin.

" Stop it." Paige whispered. Robert shrugged but smile against her skin. He brought his forehead up to rest against hers.

" You know it's true, Babe." He whispered. He tilted his head to start kissing her again. " We're just lucky that you like it so much, I'm good at it, and you taste so good." Robert muttered low enough that only she heard.

She wasn't going to deny it. It was one of his favorite things to do and she didn't turn him away when he wanted to do it. He liked to wake her up in the morning by taking her with his mouth. He preferred to do it before they had sex but she often had to stop him because she could come within minutes of his tongue making contact with her. He liked to do it just to do it sometimes. He loved giving her orgasms, loved knowing it was him making her feel that good. She had once told him she had never been with a guy who had gotten her off so good before so he made it his mission to give her at least one orgasm a day.

" Why don't you go and get us some drinks?" She asked. He smiled and lightly kissed her mouth.

" Alright then we're going home because now I want you in my mouth." He said. Paige laughed, making him smile. " Yeah, I'm going to lay on the bed and you are going to sit on me so I can watch your face."

" Go." Paige said as she blushed. Robert grinned, he loved it when she blushed. He patted her back.

" I'll be back, Babe." He said before he walked away.

Robert was leaning against the bar while he waited for their drinks. He watched her as she talked with their friends. He smiled when she smiled. Things between them had been almost perfect. They hardly fought and there was no awkward getting to know you things. They spend every night together, either at her place or his and Nick's. She couldn't leave for her lunch breaks so when he could, he'd come to her work. When they were apart he texted her often.

" So, when are you guys moving in together and getting married?" Nick asked as he joined his friend. Robert smiled and looked away from her.

" What are you talking about? " He asked.

" Come on, man, every one can see it, you guys are completely in love with each other." He said. Robert's smile fell. He turned away as he shook his head.

" Don't do that me, man. Don't curse me like that." Robert said. Nick laughed.

" How is that a curse? You know you're in love with her, you have to know she's in love with you. What's wrong with admitting it?" Robert sighed as the bartender set down their drinks. He passed some money over.

" Because I'm not going there. I'm not telling her I love her and she's not telling me. That phase just fucks shit up. I'm not in love with her, I don't believe in it." Nick laughed.

" Yeah, okay. Keep telling yourself that." He patted Robert's back then walked away.

Robert shook his head as he started back to her. There was no way he was going to say it and he didn't want to hear it from her either. He had said to Mena and look how that turned out. He had said it to two girls total in his life, and both times it slapped him in the face. As soon as that word was put into a relationship, everything changed and Robert didn't want that. He didn't want that change. If he said it to her, they'd start fighting, just like he did with the other two. If she said it to him, then she'd start talking about marriage and kids. Robert wasn't sure he ever wanted to have kids or get married.

Paige looked up and caught his eyes. Her smile told him everything. Nick was right, she was in love with him. Robert held his breath as he walked. His heart started to slam in chest. He loved her, he was in love with her, he knew it. Robert frowned and shook his head hard. That was NOT going to happen. No, he refused to let himself think that.

" Are you okay?" Paige asked when he reached her.

" Yeah." He said as he handed her the drink. He took a long drink from his beer as he watched the pool game. Why the hell did Nick have to say anything? Why did he ruin it for him?

" Are you sure? Because you are really frowning." She said.

" I'm fine, Paige, alright? Drop it!" He snapped when he looked at her. Paige frowned as she took a small step back. Robert felt bad right away. His shoulders dropped as he reached out for her. " I'm sorry, Babe. I didn't mean to snap at you." Paige let him draw her closer to him. " I'm just suddenly not feeling good."

" Do you want go now?" She asked. He set his drink down but nodded.

" Yeah, let's just go." He said. With a short chorus of goodbyes, they took hands and walked out. Robert didn't speak the entire time on the ride to her place. His conversation with Nick was replaying over and over again in his mind.

XXXXXX

He walked behind her into her place, still thinking. He was soft as hell with no hard on in sight. That is, until she took her shirt off and smiled at him. Robert had gritted his teeth together. He rose up right away, wanting what she had. She tossed her shirt at him while he shut her front door. He slipped the lock into the place then followed her to her room. Her laugh was soft and light and he couldn't help but smile. He pulled his shirt off as he walked into her room.

They had had sex with him sitting on the edge of her bed and her straddling him. She had braced her hands on his knees so she could lean back for him to watch. He loved to watch them have sex, he loved watching himself disappear inside her. He loved having sex with her because she was a freak. She was the definition of a lady on the street and a freak in the bed. She was up for anything and would try any position. Man, he loved that girl and for so many reasons other then sex.

After they were done, Paige was laying on her stomach with her face turned away from him. The blankets were down around her waist. Robert was laying with his hands behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling with a frown. Why did Nick have to be right? He knew it was only a matter of time before they said those three words and when they did, it would be the end of everything. It had happen to him twice before, it would happen again. Once the I Love You's started, women lost their minds.

As soon as Robert knew she was sleeping, he got up and dressed. He left her place quietly, locking the door behind him. He needed to clear his head, he need to think. He hadn't meant to fall in love with her. He jogged down her stairs as he rubbed the back of his neck. Robert sighed and shook his head. Maybe he had been in love with her before they started dating.

" Fuck me." He said out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! *_

When Robert's phone went off in the morning, he was already up and ready for the day. He had come back to the apartment he shared with Nick and hadn't spelt good at all. For four months he had been sleeping next to her, waking up next to her and he hated sleeping alone. He sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, knowing it was her.

" Hey, Babe." He said softly. He was walking out his place.

" Where are you?" Paige's voice was laced with sleep still.

" Still in bed?" He asked.

" Yeah." He loved how low her voice was in the morning. " Where are you?" If she was still in bed that meant she was still naked. His eyes fluttered shut as his body reacted right away.

" Just went out for coffee, Baby. I'm bring you some breakfast, just stay right where you are." He opened his eyes and hurried to his car. He would pick her up something from McDonalds.

" My bed is cold." She said. Robert smiled as he reached him car.

" Well I think I can fix that." He almost purred. Paige laughed softly.

XXXXXX

He picked them up coffee and some breakfast then hurried back to her place. He was weak and he knew it. He hurried inside, setting their stuff on the table before going into her room. She came out of her bathroom in tight shorts, a white tank top and little ankle socks with her toothbrush in her mouth. Her hair hung in tangled waves. His breath caught.

' I love her.' He said to himself. She smiled then walked back in bathroom. He sank down into her bed. He loved her and things were going to go to hell. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

" What's wrong, Rob?" Paige asked him. " You're frowning again." When he opened his eyes, she was standing in front of her. He reached out and took a hold of her hips. He brought her to him.

" Nothing, Baby." Robert said softly. He pulled her tank top up so he could kiss her tummy.

XXXXXX

When Paige walked into his studio after she was done working later that day, she found Robert sitting at his work table. He had his elbows on the table and his hands in fists. His forehead was resting on his fists. He was having a rough day, she could tell. He had called her and said he couldn't meet her for lunch. Now, as he was leaning over the table, Paige could see the tense in him. She came up to him and put her small hands on his shoulders.

Robert's eyes went closed as she started to rub him. He sighed loudly and allowed himself to enjoy her touch. He wanted nothing more then to turn around and wrap his arms around her waist. He wanted to pull her close, kiss her and tell her that he loved her. Robert shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts. That was not happening. He pulled away without looking at her.

" Hey." Paige said softly as her arms dropped to her side.

" Hey Babe, you have a good day?" He asked as he walked around the table. Paige slipped into the stool and smiled.

" Yeah. You?" She asked. He put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it.

" No. I'm actually going to be really busy tonight. I have a lot of work to do." He said as he picked up some proofs he was going over. He was standing directly across from her but hadn't looked at her yet.

" Do you want me to bring some dinner up here?" She asked.

" No, that's okay. Just go home. I'll call you when I'm done." Robert said.

" Are you sure? I mean, maybe I can help with something." Paige said.

" No." He said quickly, making her look at him. He glanced up at her then back at his work. He shook his head and sighed again. " I just need to get this shit done and if you stay here, that's not going to happen."

Paige smiled. She knew that was true. She had tried to help him before but they would always end up making out and having sex, never really getting his work done. She stood up and walked around the table. He was still rubbing the back of his neck with his eyes glued to the proofs. She was going to hug him, give him a kiss, then leave. She slipped her arms around his waist but Robert pushed her away.

" Paige, come on." He said with a frown. " I fucking told you I have to work." Paige frowned.

" I was just going to hug you then leave." She said.

" Look, I don't really have time for that right now." He said without looking at her.

" Ah, okay, well I guess I will see you later." Paige said. When he only nodded, she turned and walked away. Robert tilted his head and glance up at her. When she walked out, he sighed and sank down into the stool.

XXXXXX

When Paige opened her eyes, she was sleeping on her couch. She frowned and sat up. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She look at her TV and found it was still on. She gathered up her hair and twisted it into a messy bun then sighed and grabbed her phone. There was no missed call or texts from Robert. She closed her eyes and shook her head. This was not happen. He was not cheating on her, he just had to work late and hadn't wanted to bother her. She opened her eyes and pushed herself up. She was going to ignore that sick to her stomach feeling. One side of her was saying,

' Come on, Paige. Don't be stupid. You know this is how it starts with him. You have seen him to do thousands of times to other girls.'

The other side of her was saying,

' No, shut up. He would not do that to you. He cares about you. You are different then the others. He said so.' Paige shook her head again as she dialed Robert's number.

It rang four times before he picked up.

" Hello?" His voice was gruff with sleep. Paige frowned.

" Ah, hi." She said. She heard him moving around.

" Shit, what fucking time is it?" He asked quickly.

" 6. Are you still at the studio?" She asked. She was walking through her bedroom to her bathroom.

" Yeah. I laid down on the couch for two minutes and I guess that was it."

" I was worried about you." Paige admitted.

" Ah, shit, Babe. I'm sorry." He said. Paige smiled.

" It's okay. Can you come for lunch today?" He sighed into the phone.

" I don't...know." Paige's shoulders dropped as she sank down on the edge of her tub.

" It's okay." She said.

" No, I'm coming, alright. I'll bring us something." He said quickly.

" If you're busy then just work through lunch and come home early." Paige said.

" Well, I have a late appointment so I'm not sure what time I'll be done. I'll come at lunch, I promise." Robert said.

XXXXXX

For a week that carried on. Robert only saw her at lunch. Paige was upset and worried. She knew Robert's track record, she knew what that meant. She knew he was pulling away from her and she was trying hard to bring him back to her. But nothing she did seem to work. She would send him text messages about what she wanted to do to him. A few times he would answer her, telling her how much he liked what she was saying but he wasn't letting her act on anything. She would send him a few sexual pictures and was getting positive reactions to him but that was it. He was staying late at the studio and going home instead of coming to see her.

At the end of the week she decided to surprise him by showing up at his studio at night. She walked in, determined to seduce him, to make him remember what he was missing from her but she wasn't expecting to find what she found.


	10. Chapter 10

_* please review*_

Robert felt bad avoiding her, and wanted to be with her, but he needed some time to think. He hated being away from her and lying to her but he needed time. He needed to figure out what was going on his head. Robert used to take nude shots for models. It used to calm him down and helped him to refocus. But when he started dating Paige, he stopped. He knew she would be uncomfortable with it, so he had stopped. He hadn't needed that to help him relax.

Yet here he was, taking photos of Amanda while she was naked. She was positioning herself in very sexual positions. After a while, he announced they were done and asked her if she wanted to look at the shots. She walked over to him, still completely naked. She pressed herself against his side while he started flipping through the pictures on the camera for her to see them. She slipped an arm around his shoulders as they looked at the pictures. Robert frowned and looked at her. She only smiled.

" You know, you and I could have a real good time together." Amanda said. " Your little girlfriend doesn't even have to know." She said as she ran her hand through his hair.

" What the fuck." Amanda and Robert heard. They both turned and saw a very shocked Paige standing in the doorway. Amanda pulled away and smiled.

" Shit." Robert said under his breath.

" Wow, you're her. You're the girl in his pictures." Amanda said. Robert closed his eyes and turned back around. Paige was glaring at his back. He put one hand on the back of his neck. Amanda quickly looked around and noticed the pictures of Paige were either missing or turned over. " Well your pictures used to be everywhere. I don't know where they are now."

" What is going on, Rob?" Paige asked. Robert took a deep breath and faced her.

" What does it look like I'm doing, Paige? I'm working." He said.

" I better get dressed." Amanda said before she walked towards his back room.

" Why she is naked and pressed up against you?" Paige asked. Robert looked down at his camera and shrugged as he pretended to be messing with it.

" I'm working. What do you want from me? You know what I do." He said.

" Why she is naked and pressed against you?" Paige snapped. Robert sighed and dropped his shoulders as he looked at her.

" Because I was going to fuck her, is that what you want to hear, Paige?" Robert asked.

" I want to hear the truth, Rob. What the hell is going on you, with us? What's happening to us?" She asked. Robert shook his head and started over to his work table, refusing to make her eyes.

" I don't know, honestly. I don't know. This isn't really my thing, you know?" Robert set his camera down and started looking through some proofs he had sitting out. His back was to Paige again.

" What isn't your thing?" Paige asked. She hadn't moved from her spot.

" This." Robert motioned behind him with his hand to her and him. " This, just you and me thing. I mean, it was fun for a while but I just don't think this is what I want." Paige's stomach dropped and she felt like she was going to throw up.

" It was fun for a while?" She echoed his words back to him.

Robert closed his eyes. This was the right thing to do. He'd only hurt her if he stayed with her. This way, she'd forgive him after a while and they could be friends again. If they started the I Love You's, they'd start to fight and he couldn't fight with her. If they fought and broke up, she'd hate him and he won't be able to take it. If they broke up now, they'd find their way back to each other as friends and he could handle that. He could be in love with her and be her friend. He had been doing that for years.

" Yeah. I mean, the sex was great." He said as he opened his eyes again. " I'd totally keep doing that with you if you wanted but this relationship thing just isn't what I want."

Paige appeared at his side suddenly. Robert looked at her and swallowed hard at the pain in her eyes. She frowned and tighten up her face right away. She slapped him so hard, Robert's cheek went red right away. The pain started so quickly he couldn't breath. Slowly he raised his hand to his cheek as he looked at her, completely stunned and taken back.

" NEVER talk to me again." Paige said softly before she turned and walked away from him.

XXXXXX

Robert walked slowly up to his apartment. He sighed as he took out the key. This is what he wanted, isn't it? He couldn't let them continue on. He couldn't let things go knowing what was coming. If they stayed together, and the I Love You's started, they would have just fallen apart and ended up hating each other. He knew that for a fact. Didn't he? He shook his head as the lock turned. Maybe things would have been different this time. Paige wasn't like his exs'. Maybe she wouldn't have lost her mind and started acting crazy. Maybe it wasn't too late. He could call her and tell her what had been going through his head. He could call her, tell her he was in love with her and that he was scared. She'd understand that, she was an understanding person. She'd ask him to come over, they'd talk, she'd reassure him she wouldn't flip out. She'd tell him she was in love with him and things would be fine. Robert smiled and started to dug his phone out as he opened the door.

" Get out." Nick greeted him.

" What?" Robert asked as he put his phone back into his pocket.

" Paige was here. She was dropping off your stuff and getting hers. She was hysterical. She said she found you with a naked girl. What the fuck, dude? I told you what was going to happen if you fucked her over but you didn't listen. You need to go." Nick said before he turned around and walked away.

" Wait! It's not like how it sounds." Robert said.

" I don't care. She was my friend first. Go stay with one of those whores you like to sleep with. Paige is a good girl, she didn't deserve this. Get your shit and get out!" Nick yelled before he slammed his door shut. Robert sighed and walked into his room. He called the one person he knew he could stay with, the one person who would listen to him. They may have broken up but Mena would hear him out. She would let him stay there until he figured things out.

XXXXXX

His messages started at eleven that night. Paige refused to answer his texts so he had started calling her. At first his messages were sober, but the more he left, the drunker she could tell he was getting. He called her until two in the morning, had completely filled up her voice mail. She cried every time she listened to them.

' Paige, it's Rob, call me, please. I can explain.'

' Paigy, please. It's me. I need to explain things to you.'

' Look, I'm just going to say it, I love you. Call me.'

' PAIGE! IT'S ROBERT! ANSWER YOUR PHONE,PLEASE!'

' Listen to me, it's Rob, it's Robert. Call me because I love you. I mean it, I love you and I'm sorry. I got scared and...'

' Stupid, fucking voicemail cut me off. Paige, it's Rob again. When I realized I was in love with you I got scared. I thought...'

' I thought you'd start getting crazy like Mena and Jenna did. I pulled away but I didn't cheat on you. I'd never cheat...'

' Stupid, fucking shit! Just call me back, please. It's Robert. I love you, Paige. It's Rob. Call me back.'

Mena came forward and placed a blanket over Robert after he passed out on her couch. She took his cell phone and set it on her coffee table then reached over him and took the rum bottom from him. She set that on the floor then stood up and sighed. She shook her head, he never did know what was good for him. Drinking and women weren't good for Robert, Paige, she was good for him.


	11. Chapter 11

_* please review! Was she to tough on him?*_

Paige had the next day off and Robert knew it. He had woke up with a hang over but he pulled himself together, showered and drove quickly to her place. His head was pounding but he didn't care. He needed to see her, to talk to her. He had started calling her but she wasn't answering and he couldn't leave he anymore voicemail messages. He had texted her telling her he was coming over but still hadn't heard anything from her.

He pulled into her parking lot and saw her car. He ran up the steps and across the porch to her apartment. When he tried to open her door, he found it was lock. Robert knocked on it then rested his arms on the doorframe and put his head down. She called out for him to go away but Robert shook his head. He knocked on the door again.

" Paige, come on! Open the door! Let me explain!" He called out.

" Go away, Robert!" She called out again. She only called him Robert when she was mad at him.

" No, not until you let me explain!" He said. He stood up straight when he heard the lock slide. Tension lifted off his shoulders and he started to smile. If he could just see her face to face, he could explain things to her. When Paige opened the door though, he saw she still had the chain lock in place.

" Who are you living with?" She asked.

" What?" Robert asked as his smile faded.

" Nick kicked you out so who are you living with?" She asked. Robert's face completely fell as he looked at her through the little crack,

" It doesn't matter." Robert said.

" Who are you living with? Where did you go last night?" This time Paige asked him in a slower voice. Robert sighed.

" Mena." He said softly. Paige shook her head then closed the door, sliding the lock back into place. "Paige, come on!" He yelled as he hit her door. " That's not fair!"

" Go away, please!" She whined. Robert rested his head against her door.

" Come on, Babe. Please don't do this. Let me explain." He said. Something went against the doorway then slid down it. He followed her explain and put his back against it and slipped down to the floor. " Please."

" Go away!" She yelled out.

" Come on, I love you, okay? I'm sorry I panicked, I'm sorry I just freaked out but I didn't cheat on you, I swear." He said.

" Robert, please!" She called out and that time he could tell she was crying. " Just go away and leave me alone! I can't do this! I can't hear that!" He leaned his head back and sighed.

" I'm going to leave but this isn't over. I'm going to call you, we are going to talk about this. I'm going to give you some time to calm down. But I did not cheat of you, no matter how it looked. I do love you and I think you're in love with me too." When she didn't say anything Robert sighed again. " Okay baby, I'm gonna go. I'm going to call you in an hour. Please answer so we can talk." With another sigh, Robert pushed himself up and slowly walked away. He knew better than to keep pushing her. He won't win, he'd only piss her off more.

XXXXXX

Paige had went to her couch and laid down after she knew he was gone. She curled up under her blanket and turned her TV on. She wasn't letting anyone come in. She didn't want to see the pity or the I Told You So looks she knew her friends were going to be sporting. She wasn't in the mood for anything. She shook her head as she started to cry and before she knew it, she had fallen back to sleep.

Sometime later, when her phone started to ring, Paige's hand snaked out from under the blankets. She snatched it up from off the coffee table and brought it to her. Without opening her eyes, she answered the phone and brought it to her ear.

" What?" She asked quietly, not knowing who was on the other end.

" Hey, Babe. Are you okay?" Robert asked quietly. Paige frowned and sat up.

" No, I'm not okay, Jackass." She snapped. She grabbed the remote and clicked off the TV.

" I'm sorry. I want to explain." He said.

" Well I don't want to hear it. You know I put everything on the line for you. I went against my gut and against what all our friends were saying and gave you a shot."

" I know you did." He wasn't dumb. He knew what their friends had said to her.

" And look what you did to me? You just slapped me in the fucking face! I thought things with us were different, I thought," to her horror and embarrassment, her voice cracked with tears again. She cleared her throat and tried to toughen up. " I thought I was different because of our past, our friendship."

" Don't cry, Babe. You are different." He said.

" No, I'm not!" Paige yelled. " You treated me just the same as the others. First few months things were great then you fucked up! Well, I'm not like Mena and some of the others. This was it. You had one shot with me and you fucked this up! It doesn't matter what you say, I will not go back to you." She said.

" Paige,"

" No, shut up, Rob." She interrupted him. Robert sighed into the phone.

" So you won't even let me explain?" He asked. A few tears were making their way down her cheeks.

" No. I don't want to hear your excuses. Go have fun with Mena again. Good bye." With that, she hung up on him and deleted his number from her phone. Paige set it back on the coffee table then laid back down. She pulled the blankets over her head and started to cry again.

XXXXXX

Robert set his phone down on Mena's coffee table. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He sighed and shook his head. He had fucked up and he knew it. He had no one but himself to blame. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch with another sigh. She was different on so many different levels. He knew what she was saying was true. She never gave any guy a second chance. She kept her past in her past.

" Here." Mena said as she sat down beside him. He raised his head up and looked at her. She was holding a cup of hot tea and some motrin.

" Thanks." He said when he took them from her. He popped the pills into his mouth and washed them down with the tea.

" You two are meant to be together." Mena said.

" Yeah, right. Tell that to her." He said. Robert leaned forwarded and set the cup on the coffee table. He sighed and leaned back again. " I fucked up, bad this time."

" Yeah you did." Mena said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

" I didn't cheat on her. For once I didn't cheat." He said.

" I know you didn't. I believe you." Mena said.

" For once I was honest with someone and look where it got me. I lost Paige, I'm alone, I lost all my friends because none of them are going to talk to me now, and I'm have no place of my own. What the hell am I going to do now?" He asked.

" Well, you can always stay here, you know that. As far as everything else, you're smart, you'll figure it out." Mena said.


	12. Chapter 12

_* please review!*_

Three months later:

Robert walked into what used to be their old bar. He hadn't heard from any of their friends but he hadn't really expected he would. Nick was right and he knew it. They all sided with Paige. But Robert was okay with that. He understood it. He had broken her heart and fucked up. It didn't matter that he was just as upset and just as hurt by their break up.

He looked around as he walked over to the bar. He had seen a few of their friends but they hadn't seen him. He hadn't seen Paige although he had been hoping he would. He wasn't going to say anything to her, he just wanted to see her. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He ordered a drink then waited by the bar for it. He was lost in his own thoughts and didn't even notice when Nick joined him.

" Hey man, how are you doing?" Nick said. Robert looked at his old friend and smiled.

" I'm good. How are you?" He said as they shook hands.

" I'm doing good. What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

" Just thought I'd hang out." Robert said as he turned to face the bar again.

" This is kind of a bad night for you to have decided to hang out." His old friend said.

" Oh yeah? And why's that? Paige coming here with someone?" When Nick didn't answer Robert looked at him. " You have got to be kidding me."

" No man. We are all meeting here to meet her new boyfriend." Nick said. Robert swallowed hard and looked away.

" How long have they been together?" He asked.

" Three weeks." Nick answered. Both guys were leaning against the bar with their arms resting on the counter. The bartender slipped a glass in front of Robert to snatched it up quickly.

" She happy?" He asked as he swirled the Jack Daniels around.

" So far she seems to be." Robert nodded then face Nick with a smile.

" That's all I can ask for." He said as the door opened.

His eyes shifted to the front of the bar as she walked in with a tall blond haired man. Robert's heart stopped as all his air rushed out of his lungs. Nick saw his face and turned around. Paige was smiling and holding her boyfriend's hand. He was saying something to her that made her laugh. She turned her face and caught Robert's eyes. Her smile fading slowly. Robert forced a tight, closed mouth smile and tilted his cup towards her. Paige shook her head and turned away from him as she lead her boyfriend to the back of the bar.

" I have to go." Robert said a second before he downed his drink. " This was a mistake. I'm not ready to see her."

" I'll see you around man." Nick said. Robert set his glass down and nodded before he quickly walked out.

XXXXXX

When Paige came home from work, two days later, she was surprised to see Mena sitting on her steps. She sighed and shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Robert's ex or current girlfriend. Seeing him the other night had been plaguing her. She knew she wasn't over him, she had known that when she started seeing Greg. She had just been hoping that having a new guy around would help take her mind off him. But it hadn't.

" Hey, Paige, can I talk to you a minute?" Mena asked when Paige was close enough to hear her.

" I'm in a hurry." Paige said.

" It's about Robert, it's important." Mena said. Paige sighed but sat down beside the girl. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands together.

" What?" She asked.

" Look, I'm just going to come out and say it, he is a mess. He has his own place but he only leaves it for work. He's been that way since you guys broke up. He goes to work, he comes home and drinks until he passes out."

" That's not my fault." Paige said.

" No, it's not but one thing you need to remember about Robert, when he has cheated on his girlfriends, he has never been quiet about it. He has never lied or tried to hid the fact that he was cheating..."

XXXXXX

Robert was leaning back on his couch, staring at the TV with a beer in his hand. Mena had been trying to cheer him up since he saw Paige with her boyfriend and but nothing was working. Robert decided that night he wasn't going to let her in. He was going to drink until he passed out again, then the next day he would do it again and again until the pain just left him. That was why when a knock came to his door, he called out,

" Go away, Mena! I'm not in the mood!"

" It's not Mena." Paige's voice made his body freeze. His breathing became hard and labored as he stared straight ahead of him. " Can I come in?" He blinked his eyes but still didn't move. " Rob, it's Paige. Can we talk?" She called out again. Robert leaned forward and put his beer on his coffee table. He stood up and slowly walked over to the door.

Paige was shocked when she saw him. His hair was long, past his ears and sitting on his collar and he hadn't shaved in at least two days. His shirt was half buttoned up and half hanging open. His eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed from lack of sleep and his face was pale. He looked just as shocked to see her. He moved out of the doorway and let her walk in. Paige took a minute to look around his place.

The apartment was small with the kitchen, dining room, and living room having an open plan. To her left was a small hallway to his bedroom but she doubted he ever slept there. There was a pillow and a blanket on the couch along with different beer cans and Jack Daniels laying on the floor around the couch. Robert had closed the door behind her but didn't move so she turned around and faced him.

" Hi." She said softly. He was leaning against the door.

" How did you find me?"

" Mena came to see me." Paige said. Robert sighed and pushed away from the door. He made his way past Paige and over to the couch. " I came to talk." She said as she followed after him. She moved some of the beer cans out of the way as she walked.

" About what?" He asked when he sat down. Paige took a deep breath and sat down beside him.

" About your cheating habits." Robert whined and shook his head.

" Yeah, great. That sounds promising for me." He muttered as he grabbed his remote.

" It actually is." Paige said. Robert laughed and shook his head.

" And what did the great Mena have to say?" He started flipping through the channels.

" Well, that when you cheat on your girlfriends, you never tried to hide it, that you're almost proud of it." Robert was going to kill her. " And that you have never lied about cheating. When asked, you admitted to doing it, often times telling your current girlfriend that you had cheated."

" Yeah, that I have." He said as he leaned back into his couch. He brought his legs up and rested them on his table, crossing them at his ankles. He had one arm around the back of the couch.

" So it got me thinking." Paige said as she watched him.

" About what?" He asked.

" Why would you lie to me when you said you didn't cheat? You have always told your girlfriends you cheated, always ready to admit it but with me, you refused to say you did it." Paige said. Robert sighed but still won't look at her.

" That's because I didn't cheat on you. I hadn't been cheating on you."

" I know. I believe you." As her words sank into his head, Robert slowly turned his head to face her. He brought his legs down to floor.

" What?" He asked as he started to lean forward.

" If you had been cheating on me, you would have admitted it. I talked to Amanda, Mena gave me her number. She said she tried to get you to mess around with her but you refused. She said even after we broke up, you still won't give in to her." Paige said.

" No, I didn't." He said softly. Paige nodded.

" So where do we go from here? Where does this put us?" She asked. Robert shook his head.

" I don't know. What do you want?" He asked. Paige bit her lip and looked away from him.

" I want..." She closed her eyes and quickly swiped a hand across her cheek to wipe away a tear. " I mean I'd like..." Robert moved closer to her and carefully touched her knee.

" Say it, please." He said softly. Paige nodded and looked back to him.

" I'd like to try this again." She said. " But this is it, Rob." She said quickly. " I'm not going to try it a third time."

" You won't have too." Robert said.

" And you have to talk to me. You have to tell me what's going on. When you start to panic or freak, you need to open up to me. This won't work if you can't be open and honest with me. We need to set down some ground rules." Paige said. Robert was nodding as he moved closer to her.

" Whatever you want." He said.

" If you have to work late then you call me and tell me ahead of time. No more sleeping at the studio. When you leave there late, call me so I know you went home instead of coming to my place. No naked girls running around your studio and no more taking nude shots." She said.

" If I have to work late, then you come with me. That takes care of the sleeping at the studio and calling you. No naked girls in the studio except if they are you." Paige tried not to smile. " And I only have one more nude shot I need to do and that is of you." Paige quickly shook her head but Robert smiled. " No, you promised me. You promised me I could take some pictures of you when your naked." He reached forward and took her hands in his.

" No, not yet. We aren't there yet." She said softly. Robert sighed then slowly nodded. He could understand that. " We have to build up to that point again. We have to go slow with this." He brought her hands to his mouth.

" Again, Paige, we move this at your pace. I just want you with me." He said as he kissed each of her fingers.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! Let me know how you liked this story! I'm going to start another Reedus story. It will be in the Red Canyon movie section. I'm posting it up today!*_

One month into their revamped relationship found Robert working late, going over proofs. He had called Paige and asked her to come over with dinner. She had picked some up then was coming over. Things were moving slowly but he wasn't about to complain. He was just glad to have her back in his life. They hadn't started sleeping together yet, hadn't moved past making out, but he was hoping she was going to change that soon.

" Hey." Paige said when she walked into his studio.

" Hey, Babe." He said without looking up. She set their dinner on the table then walked over to him. She bumped her hip against his, making him smile. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek but Robert turned his head at the last minute and she ended up kissing his mouth. When she pulled way they were smiling.

" Tricky, tricky." She said, making him laugh. " I'll be back, I have to pee." He nodded then went back to his proofs.

" Alright. I'll be here." His voice followed her as she walked. Robert took a minute to glance back behind him. He loved her ass. He smiled to himself then looked back at his work.

XXXXXX

Paige stared at herself in the mirror in his small bathroom. She was taking slow deep breaths. After a few minutes she nodded her head and smoothed down her hair. This was what she wanted, what she was ready for. She could do it. All she had to do was walk out there and say his name...

" Rob." Paige said from behind him.

" Yeah, Babe?" He asked.

" Turn around." She said.

" Just one second." Robert said.

" Robert." She said, a little more forcefully. His head came up at the sharpness of her voice. He frowned but turned around.

" Hhhhoooollllyyyy Sssshhhhiiiitttt." His voice drew out. Paige was leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, completely naked. His eyes were drinking her in while his body reacted right away.

" So where do you usually take those naked shots?" She asked, proud of herself, of her bravery. The look on his face was enough to tell her she had made the right choice. His eyes were moving all around her body, like he couldn't decide what to look at most.

" Ah..." He stuttered. Why couldn't he think? Why wasn't his brain working? ' Ah yeah, that's cause all your blood is in your dick.' He told himself. " ah...I'm not sure." He said softly. Paige shrugged one of her creamy shoulders.

" Oh okay, well, I'll just get dressed." She said as she started to turn around.

" On the couch!" Robert called out quickly. " Get on the couch, please." He said softer that time. Paige looked at him and smiled. " Please just get on the couch." He swallowed hard as she started over towards his couch. He grabbed his camera and started towards her. Paige sat down and waited for him.

" Are you going to pose me?" She asked. Slowly Robert set his camera down on the stool then walked to the couch. He sank to his knees in front of her.

" Ah...maybe you should lay on your stomach." He said, his eyes were flicking from her breasts to her center then to her breasts again. She smiled when his tongue darted out and over his bottom lip. She moved so she was laying on her stomach with her legs crossed.

" Like this?" She asked innocently. He nodded.

" Yeah, that's fucking perfect." He said softly. " Now, lay your head down." She was still smiling as she did what her asked. He reached forward and brushed the hair over her shoulder so her entire back was showing. He moved down her body to her legs. His hands were shaking as he guided her legs up so her heels were touching her ass. " Oh, man, that's amazing." He said. Paige smiled and waited. His hands were still on her legs and his eyes were on her ass.

" Rob?" She asked.

" Huh?" He asked.

" Are you gonna take the picture?" She asked. Robert's eyes shot up to her face.

" Yeah. Yeah." He said. He looked at her ass one more time than pushed himself up. He turned around then walked back to his camera. His hands were still shaking as he faced her again. "You ready, Babe?" She smiled and nodded. He brought his camera up and started snapping a few shots of her.

" Is it okay?" Paige asked as the flash went off around her. Her arms were resting around her head.

" Beautiful, Paige. It's beautiful." He said as he moved. After a few of those shots, he made her turn over. He made her cross her arms over her chest to cover her breasts slightly. He came over to her and held the camera up. He snapped a few shots of her face and chest. Then he backed away so he could capture her entire body on the film. " Baby, you could be a model. I'm not just saying that because you're my girlfriend. I have always thought that. I have always wanted to put you on film." He said with the camera to his face. " You are beautiful. When you see these pictures you are going to see how perfect your body is." He knew she had self doubts and wanted her to feel comfortable. She laughed and shook her head.

" So you think other people would want to take my picture?" She asked. He dropped the camera down and shook his head.

" Yeah, forgot that. I wasn't thinking. No one else is going to see you like this." He said. Paige laughed again, making him smile.

" Did you get enough shots?" She asked. He nodded.

" I think I got enough. I'm going to have to make doubles, maybe triples."

" Why?" She asked.

" Because I'm going to ruin the first set." Robert said with a grin.

" Why would you ruin them?" She asked with a confused look on her face. Robert laughed and set his camera down on the stool.

" Ah, because, Babe, I'm gonna jack off a lot to them." He said, make her burst into laughter. " Yeah, they are going to be covered in cum." He said as he reached her.

" Why would you have to jack off to them? You could have the real thing right now." She said, almost shyly. Robert tilted his head slightly.

" Don't play with me, Babe. I'm hard as fuck and horny as hell right now. I haven't had sex since we were last together." He said. Paige smiled and rolled completely on her back. She reached her hand out to him. " Oh hell yeah!" He said as he ripped his tee shirt over his head quickly. Paige started laughing again as he started struggling out of his clothes.

When he was completely naked, he lowered himself down on top of her. His hands went into her hair as they started to make out. This was what he had been waiting for. This would let him know that they were okay, that they were back. If she trusted him enough to sleep with him, then that meant she truly believed him and wanted them to work. He pulled away and looked down at her.

" This is it, Paige." He said softly. She nodded.

" I know." She said.

" You want this? You want me completely?" He asked. Paige smiled and nodded again. He swept his hand over her hair. " I love you, you know that."

" I know." Paige almost whispered.

" It's more than that. I'm in love with you." He said. Paige sighed as warmth moved through her.

" I'm in love with you." She said. Robert smiled and shifted so he was against her entrance.

" Then this is it." He said before he pushed to be inside her.

The end


End file.
